Properties obtained from Special Core AnaLysis (SCAL) provide an input to reservoir simulators. Such properties include pore-body and pore-throat size distributions, and capillary pressure curves. Pore-throat size distributions are generally computed from laboratory mercury injection capillary pressure (MICP) experiments. Under ideal conditions, mercury enters pores with the largest throats first, and fills these pores while the pressure is relatively constant. Pressure is sequentially increased to allow mercury to enter smaller and smaller pore throats and their attached pore bodies. MICP measurements are accurate, but they are slow, expensive, and they destroy the samples. Additionally, MICP measurements are not useful for pore throats larger than 100 microns because those throats are filled at low injection pressures.